pokemon_fire_red_and_leaf_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Wikia
Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions Info Pokémon FireRed Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターファイアレッド Pocket Monsters Firered) and Pokémon LeafGreen Version(Japanese: ポケットモンスターリーフグリーン Pocket Monsters Leafgreen) are a pair of core series Generation III games that are set in the Kanto region. They were released in Japan on January 29, 2004, in North America on September 9, 2004, in Australia on September 23, 2004 and in Europe on October 1, 2004. As the first remakes in the Pokémon franchise, the games revisit the original pair of Pokémon games, Pokémon Red and Green Versions, and so feature all of the characters, plot elements, and challenges of them, but with several important upgrades to bring them up to speed with other Generation III games. The Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter was initially included with the games when they were first released, eliminating the need for Game Link Cables when trading between the two games (and later Pokémon Emerald Version). In later copies, it was sold separately. FireRed and LeafGreen went on to become the second best-selling games of the Game Boy Advance, only behind Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions. They also received Nintendo's Player's Choice awards. Plot (Spoiler Warning!!) The plot essentially follows the same story-line as Generation I, with the player beginning in Pallet Town. After meeting Professor Oak while trying to leave for Route 1, both the player and his or her rival are asked by Oak to choose a starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, from the desk near him. Oak allows the player to choose first and the rival quickly gets jealous, chooses the starter whose type weakens that of the player's, and challenges the player to a battle. During this Pokemon battle Professor Oak commentates. After the battle has ended, Oak allows the two new Trainers to leave for their journey cross Kanto. Stopping off in Viridian City's Poke Mart, the player will find that a package has come in for the professor, and the clerk asks that it will be delivered to him. After this has been completed, the professor gives two Pokedexes, one for the player, and one for the rival, away to them, and sends them on their way. Viridian has a Gym; however, it is locked. From hear, the player has their first encounter with other Trainers, on Route 2 and in Viridian Forest, and their first encounter with a Gym Leader: Brock the Rock-type Gym Leader of Pewter City. After his defeat, journeying along Route 3 and through Mt. Moon brings the player face to face with the regional villainous team, Team Rocket attempting to extract rare Fossils from the cave. Their defeat allows the player to continue through the cave, obtain the Dome Fossil or Helix Fossil which can be regenerated into Kabuto and Omanyte, and continue onto Route 4, which leads directly into Cerulean City,, where another Gym is. This one, however, is run by Misty, and specializes on Water-type Pokemon. To the north, as well, there are two routes leading up to Bill's cottage, where he will give the player a ticket for the S.S. Anne, a luxury ship moored in Vermillion Harbor and filled with Trainers. Taking a shortcut through a house burglarized by Team Rocket, the player finally arrives at Route 5. After traveling down Routes 5 and 6, using the Underground Path to bypass Saffron City, the player finally arrives in Vermillion. This city is home to another Pokemon Gym; however, the way to it is blocked by a small tree. The only thing to do is show the ticket to the Sailor guarding the harbor, allowing entry into the S.S. Anne. It is here, after assisting the captain with his seasickness, that the player will obtain the first of the seven Hidden Machines available in the game, containing Cut. With this, and the Cascade Badge, the tree blocking the way to Vermillion Gym can be easily cut through, and Lt. Surge, a Gym Leader specializing in Electric-types, can be challenged. From here, Route 11 beckons, as does Diglett's Cave, through which is the only way to get back to Route 2, and a second HM, containing Flash held by one of Professor Oak's aides on Route 2. The player takes a brief detour to Pewter City's museum's back entrance which was previously blocked due to a Cut-able tree, which can now easily be bypassed. The player obtains the Old Amber in the museum. Heading back to Diglett's Cave, and to Vermillion, the player must go to Cerulean and to the east, onto Route 9 and towards the Rock Tunnel. Rock Tunnel, a still undeveloped natural tunnel between the sections of Route 10, is pitch black inside; for this reason, Flash is recommended, but not required, for navigation of it. finally reaching Lavender Town, the only town in Kanto without a Pokemon Gym besides Pallet. There is not much to do; the local Pokemon Tower is haunted. From here, Route 8 leads to Saffron City, but it again must be bypassed by ways of another Underground Path, which has its other entrance on Route 7, on the west side of saffron. Celadon City, the home of the fourth Gym, specializing in Grass-type Pokemon is just a short walk further. Like the Vermillion Gym, the Celadon Gym also has a small tree blocking the way to its entrance, and an old man outside. The Rocket Game Corner in Celadon is not what it appears to be. In fact, the Game Corner itself is merely the above ground portion of a sprawling underground complex: the Rocket Hideout. The Team Rocket boss, Giovanni, appears for the first time here, and after his defeat, flees, leaving behind a Silph Scope. A Silph Scope is required to fully navigate the Pokemon Tower inside of Lavender Town that the player encountered earlier. After this, the Pokemon Tower can be navigated, and the ghosts haunting it are revealed to be Gastly and Haunter. In front of the stairs to the final floor, blocking the way, is also a final spirit, that of a deceased Marowak that was killed by Team Rocket when the captured her child. Making it all the way to the top reveals Mr. Fuji held hostage by Team Rocket grunts, who will leave when they are defeated. Fuji gives away the Poke Flute, and with that, the Snorlax blocking Route 11 and Route 16 can finally be moved away. Another HM, containing Fly, can be obtained easily by cutting away a tree blocking the norther section of Rout 16. Now the player is presented with a choice of how to get to Fuchsia City. Traveling down either way the Snorlax are blocking, a faster way via Routes 16, 17 and 18 on Cycling Road, or down the Silence Bridge of Routes 12, 13, 14, and 15, inevitably brings on to the southernmost city in continental Kanto, Fuchsia City, home of Koga of the Poisonous Fuchsia Gym and the Kanto Safari Zone. The Safari Zone is currently running a contest: the person to reach a specific rest house first will win yet another HM, containing Surf. Finding the Safari Zone Warden's Gold Teeth also will have his reward the player with the final of Kanto's HMs, containing Strength. The player then goes back to either Celadon City or Lavender Town, encountering the other Snorlax on the way back. After stopping off at the Celadon Mansion and getting some Tea, Saffron City can finally be entered. However, Team Rocket is guarding almost every door in the city, including that of the local Pokemon Gym! One of the open building however, is the unofficial Fighting-type Pokemon Gym. After the player defeats the Fighting Dojo, he/she is entitled to either a Hitmonchan or a Hitmonlee. The city's centerpiece building, Silph Co.'s headquarters, has also been infiltrated by the organization, and at the top, waiting in the boardroom, is the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni, appearing for a second time, demanding that the president give him the Master Ball that the company had developed. After his defeat, he flees. After Team Rocket clears out of Saffron City, all buildings previously blocked are now open as well as the Gym. The Gym Leader Sabrina, specializes in Psychic-types. The floor, as well, is covered in warp tiles that make it difficult to navigate. After Sabrina's defeat, the player makes his/her way back to Fuchsia City again, and heads out to obtain the rest of the Badges. With six badges in Hand, and five HMs in the TM Case, finally the player can adventure onto the open sea of Routes 19 and 20. A short way across them, of course, is a minor obstacle: the Seafoam Islands. After they have been navigated through, the player can continue on Route 20 to Cinnabar Island, home of Blaine's Fire-type Gym. There are also several more facilities on the island, including one that actually revives Pokemon Fossils. After Blaine's defeat, Bill shows up again, because he needs help in a small region south of Kanto, the Sevii Islands. If the player accepts, the Seagallop Ferry will travel to One Island, where a friend of Bill's Celio, is attempting to connect the islands' PC system tot hat of Kanto. During this, there is also a crisis in Two Island, where the daughter of the owner of the Joyful Game Corner has gone missing, and in Three Island where a group of invading Bikers are causing trouble. After defeating them and finding the lost girl, Lostelle, who is in Berry Forest, Bill and the player will return to Kanto, where the final Gym, that of Viridian City, lies. Finally unlocked, the Gym, whose leader specializes in Ground-types, is revealed to be none other than the boss of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni! After his defeat, he vows to disband Team Rocket and disappears. Now with eight Badges, all that lies ahead is the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau, conveniently at the end of Route 23. The Elite Four await challengers, those who has proven themselves worthy by getting all eight Badges and making it through Victory Road will face them, in order, Lorelei, who trains Ice-type Pokemon is first, followed by Bruno, whose specialty is Fighting, Agatha, who's specialty is Ghost, and finally, Lance, who specializes in Dragon-types. After defeating these four, the reigning Pokemon Champion challenges the player to a final battle, and the Champion is none other than the player's own rival! After his defeat, Oak arrives and tells the player that they won because they care better for their Pokemon, and the player's current party are added to the Hall of Fame. Postgame After the credits roll, the player is back in Pallet Town. Professor Oak will have the player come to his lab to check on the Pokedex, if the player has obtained at least 0 Pokemon he will then upgrade it to the National Pokedex, in which he will then ask the player to go back to the Sevii Islands to encounter Pokemon that Professor Oak has never before seen. There is some more work that Celio needs to do on his network machine, as he wishes to link yet another region. The signal, however, is not strong enough, and he needs the Ruby and the Sapphire, two items found in the Sevii Islands, to strengthen it. The Ruby is found deep in a cave in Mt. Ember, which Team Rocket grunts have been seen fooling around with. The Sapphire lies at the deepest part of the Dotted Hole in Ruin Valley. The Ruby can be given to Celio without a hitch; however, the Sapphire, when found, is stolen by a Scientist named Gideon, who takes it back to Team Rocket's warehouse in the Five Isle Meadow. By infiltrating the warehouse and defeating the remaining Rocket Admins, they realize that Giovanni has disbanded Team Rocket. They do, however, vow to return one day, and bring Team Rocket back to its glory. Gideon reluctantly gives back the Sapphire, and after this, trades are possible with the Hoenn-based Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. The Elite Four can once again be challenged, and their Pokemon are 12 levels higher, as well as some of them possessing new Pokemon. Cerulean Cave, as well, is now open, and the powerful Mewtwo can be found there. Blurb Set off on a grand adventure to fulfill your dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master! Explore the Kanto region and discover wild Pokemon around every corner. Build your Pokemon collection and train and battle your way to success--earn your badges as you develop winning strategies to use against experienced Gym Leaders in every town. Explore every inch to uncover amazing secrets that will help you in your quest to be the very best trainer ever! * Trade, battle, and chat wirelessly! All new Wireless Adapter comes packed in every game, so trainers can trade, battle and chat between their FireRed and LeafGrean versions with no cables! * Catch loads of Pokemon in never-before-seen island areas! * Expand Your collection when you trade with a friend. Link up with Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire or Pokemon Colosseum to catch them all! Changes from Pokemon Red and Green * Players can now play as a female character as an alternative to the male character, which was the only option in Generation I. * As in all Generation III games, Pokemon now have natures, Abilities, and genders, and can hold items. * A resume feature was introduced, allowing players to remember the four most important events they achieved in the games the last time they were played. Once the Elite Four has been defeated, the resume feature displays the last four notable things the player has done recently instead of showing a specific event. * A game introduction feature, which explains the controls of the game, was added. This feature continued to appear in all games in Generation IV. * A help feature was added that can be activated by pressing the L or R buttons on the console. There is also another help feature in the form of the Teachy TV, which is given by an old man in Viridian City. * When entering certain locations such as Viridian Forrest or Diglett's Cave, an image of the location appears. * Magnemite and Magneton now are Electric/Steel, as they have been since Generation II. In the original Red and Green games, they were pure Electric type. Bite, Sand-Attack, Karate Chop, and Gust have changed types. * Pokemon retained their Generation II and III evolutionary lines (e.g. Gobat can evolve into Crobat), but cannot evolve into these new stages until after the player has obtained the National Pokedex. * A new southern region, the Sevii Islands, is accessible, where Generation II Pokemon can be caught. Notably, most of these Pokemon cannot be found in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. * Team Rocket has an expanded role in the game's post-Elite Four story-line, with a new base in the Sevii Islands. * Battles with the wild legendary Pokemon Articuno, Zabdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo feature a remixed battle theme. In addition, Moltres has moved from its original location in Victory Road to Mt. Ember, Cerulean Cave, where Mewtwo resides, now requires Rock Smash for navigation, and it cannot be entered until after the post-game mission in the Sevii Islands has been completed. * One of Johto's legendary beasts (Raikou, Entei, or Suicune) will roam around Kanto after completing the Network Machine quest on the Sevii Islands during the post-game. The beat that appears is the one that has a type advantage over the player's starter Pokemon. * Version-exclusive Pokemon and wild Pokemon distribution have been altered from the original games to account for new evolutions released in Generation II. * Pokemon can breed in the Pokemon Day Care in Four Island. The daycare on Route 5 remains, but it is still limited to only caring for one Pokemon at a time. * The Ability Pickup has been modified from Ruby and Sapphire, which also includes that some of the Berries from those versions can be picked up in FireRed and LeafGreen. This is due to the inability to grow Berries in Kanto. The other Berries can only be collected by trading Pokemon from those versions as well as Emerald. * A man is present in a house in Cerulean City and will help create Berry Powder via Berry Crush. This powder can then be exchanged for rare and valuable items. * Trainers outdoors can be re-battled using the Vs. Seeker. * Information on major characters, such as Gym Leaders, is recorded in the Fame Checker. * Three additional aides for Professor Oak have been added to reward the player with items that were introduced in Generations II and III, while a returning aide now gives out the Exp. Share, the upgraded version of the Generation I item Exp. All. * Pokemon move-lists are updated to include moves introduced in Generation II and Generation III. * The TM list is shared with other Generation III games. In addition, Move Tutors become available to teach moves formerly contained in Generation I TMs. * The Elite Four can be re-battled, and acquire Generation II Pokemon on their teams after the Sevii Islands quest has been completed. * Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon are available as Move Tutor moves at Cape Brink on Two Island. They can only be taught to the final evolved form of the player's starter Pokemon, or other members of that same species. * There is a new mini-game corner, the Joyful Game Corner, on Two Island, where players can connect together, along with Emerald, and can play multi-player mini-games (Pokemon Jump and Dodrio Berry Picking) over the wireless communication system. This feature becomes usable after the events at Kin Island. * Dialogue text is rendered differently based on the gender of the non-player characters. ** In the Japanese versions, male NPCs are given a computer-style font while female NPCs show a font that resembles handwritten text. Text from other sources use the same font as male NPCs. ** In non-Japanese versions, the differentiation is instead done with colors: male NPCs use blue text and female NPCs use pink text. Text from other sources is black. * The music has been remixed to take advantage of the Game Boy Advance's power; however, the themes themselves remain the same (including a few Gold/Silver/Crystal themes being utilized in Islands Four to Seven of the Sevii Islands. ** However, the Power Plant background music has been changed. In the original games, it played the Rocket Hideout theme, while in FireRed and LeafGreen, it plays the Pokemon Mansion theme. ** In the original games, while battling the Elite Four, only the battle with Lance used the Gym Leader background music; the standard Trainer background music was used for the other tree Elite Four members. However, in FireRed and LeafGreen, the Gym Leader background music is used for all four Elite Four members. ** In the original games, when Professor Oak congratulates the player after becoming the Pokemon League Champion, a slower version of the Viridian/Pewter/Saffron City background music plays. However, in FireRed and LeafGreen, a happier-toned version of the Pallet Town background music plays when Professor Oak appears to congratulate the player. * Ponyta and Magmar (LeafGreen only) have been moved to new locations. Ponyta is now located on One Island's Kindle Road, and Magmar is now at Mt. Ember. In Generation I, they were both found in the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island. * Deoxys debuts two new forms: Attack Forme (FireRed) and Defense Forme (LeafGreen), which appear exclusively in the respective games. * Cerulean Cave in these games is very similar to the one in the original Pokemon Red and Green, which was never released outside of Japan. The only difference is the Generation III addition of Rock Smash boulders. * The boy who prevents the player from leaving Pewter City before Brock is defeated (by escorting the player to the Gym) now returns the way he came. In Generation I, he would instead walk east and vanish off-screen, where a barrier prevents the player from walking. Version Exclusives The following Pokemon are only obtainable in one game of this pair. In order to obtain Pokemon exclusives to the other game of this pair, they must be traded either from that game or from another compatible game of Generation III which has that Pokemon available. In addition, Mew, several Generation II Pokemon and a majority of Generation III Pokemon must be traded for a Hoenn-based game; only three Generation III Pokemon -- Azurill, Wynaut, and Deoxys -- can be obtained in FireRed and LeafGreen. |} |} |} Compatibility FireRed and LeafGreen were created as a result of the first Generation III games, Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, lacking backward compatibility with Generations I and II. Trading between these games and the third Hoenn-based game, Pokemon Emerald, is possible through the traditional Game Link Cable. Trading with other copies of FireRed or LeafGreen as well as with Emerald may also be done through the GBA Wireless Adapter, though Ruby and Sapphire are not compatible with it. Using a GameCube-GBA cable, players may also trade party Pokemon with Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD, but only after the player has obtained the Ruby and Sapphire and given them to Celio. While FireRed and LeafGreen cannot trade directly with the Generation IV games Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, a player's Pokemon may be Permanently transferred via Pal Park, and some Generation I Pokemon can be found using dual-slot mode. Reception FireRed and LeafGreen received strong sales. Over 800,000 copies were sold in Japan over the first week of release. This number was lower than that of counterparts Ruby and Sapphire; this has been attributed to the fact that they are remakes. Nintendo re-marketed the games as "Player's Choice" two years after the initial release; this re-release did not include the Wireless Adapter that came with the original release. The games were praised by critics for maintaining the same story-line as the original versions, and also for incorporating new events. Criticism was received, however, for the lack of graphical improvement from Ruby and Sapphire. Generally, the games scored highly. Nintendo Power magazine gave them 4.4/5, and labeled the game as "great". Staff Main article: 'Staff of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen' Music Main article: '''Pokemon FireRed & Pokemon LeafGreen: Super Music Collection' The soundtrack contains all of the background music from the games, composed by Junichi Masuda, Go Ichinose, and Morikazu Aoki. Much of the music is remixed from ''Game Boy: Entire Pokemon Sounds Collection CD, the soundtrack for Pokemon Red and Green and Pokemon Red and Blue. Version History Japan International Development Cycle Main article: Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen beta Version Pairing Even though Red Version was paired with Blue Version outside of Japan, FireRed Version was still paired with LeafGreen Version internationally. According to Junichi Masuda, LeafGreen was not re-titled to match Blue internationally for the following reasons: * A leaf is a symbol of peace, while fire and water are opposing concepts and thus would seem more like a conflict. A leaf is also an easier concept to grasp and translate into other languages, and in this world of conflicts, the creators wanted to give a name suggestive of a peaceful world. * The developers also wanted a colorful drawing of a Bulbasaur family member on the box-art. Masuda explains that, as with legendary Pokemon, creating a title for each Pokemon game tat can be used and easily understood in all countries is not an easy task. He also mentioned the name "WaterBlue", suggesting that the title was considered. Trivia * The LeafGreen Pokedex entries are the same as those in the original Pokemon Red and Blue as well as the Japanese Blue for the Generation I Pokemon. The FireRed entries for the same Pokemon are the same as those in the original Pokemon Red and Green. This makes it the first time the original Red and Green entries have been translated into English. * The truck, long rumored to have a Poke Ball containing Mew under it, appears again as scenery near the S.S. Anne. This time around however, as an Easter egg, there is a Lava Cookie hidden on the dock, which normally cannot be obtained until much later in the game. * FireRed and LeafGreen are the only pair of remakes that uses the same Pokedex listing as the original games for the regional Pokedex. * Along with the original Generation I games, these are the only core series games that do not involve a legendary Pokemon in their main plot. Incidentally, they are also the last core series Pokemon games to feature a non-legendary Pokemon on the cover. * If a FireRed or LeafGreen cart is present in Slot 2 of the Nintendo DS, the migration option in the main menu of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl is incorrectly stated as "Migrate from Fire Red" or "Migrate from Leaf Green", with a space in the middle of the version names. This typo was fixed in Pokemon Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver by removing the space. * In the end credits, the version mascots of the four Generation I games, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Pikachu, appear with special 3-frame sprites, transforming from their in-game sprites to the pose they took on the Japanese box-art of their respective games. In the Japanese versions, they are inside circle with the text "THE POCKET MONSTER TRAINER", which is colored to match the Pokemon's type. In international versions this is replaced by a Poke Ball symbol, also colored based on the Pokemon's type. Typographical Errors * Any category names with more than one word are cut off in early English releases of the games, causing for example Pokemon like Pidgey to be listed as "Tiny Pokemon" rather than "Tiny Bird Pokemon". Internal game data lists the categories the same as they appear in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald and other games, indicating a mistake in the Pokedex where a blank space is misread for the terminating byte for the name. This was addressed in the later Player's Choice releases of the game. Alongside the missing word "Presents" in the game's opening, this is the easiest way to tell whether a particular game is a v1.0 or v1.1 release. * In Teachy TV, during the program about registering items, the second instance of the word pocket in the phrase "Key Items Pocket" is misspelled as "Pokcet". This was not addressed in v.1.1. In Other Languages See Also * FireRed and LeafGreen Playthrough * FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough (Not Made) References From bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse